Smooth Meta Knight
by GenericDude
Summary: A little tribute to the late Michael Jackson. Every certain Wednesday night at 10:00pm, Meta Knight winds down by indulging in one of his deepest darkest secrets...
1. Chapter 1

This little short story is dedicated to Michael Jackson, the King of Pop. The most successful artist in life, and in death, may he rest in peace. Good god he's got some good songs though.

Just one little note, this isn't related to any other short story I've written for this game, and of course, trying to explain the dancing is hard, so don't get too frustrated trying to imagine what Meta Knight could be doing in this.

Smooth Meta Knight

It had been a hard day's work defending the castle. As night drew, Meta Knight retired to his room to rest.

...Or was that really why he retired to his room, every Wednesday night a 10:00pm?

He walked into the room, throwing his cape up onto a hook and putting his sword down. Just another day, he thought, but his heart right now was beating wildly. He felt excited. He just couldn't face the night yet. There was one more thing he had to do before he could go peacefully to sleep.

He walked up to a set of slightly off colour bricks and placed his hand across the cold wall. A few seconds passed until a little beep could be heard, followed by the opening of a small hatch adjacent to the newly revealed hand scanner. Then, Meta Knight walked up to the hatch and grabbed what was inside: a white suit jacket, a white fedora with a black band across it and a high quality super-CD version of Michael's Jackson's greatest hits. He closed the hatch and put on the clothes before sliding the CD into a player and standing still.

A song started with an orchestra hit, followed by windy sounds and a heartbeat, getting faster. Meta Knight stood still, looking straight forward, his back turned to the door.

Suddenly, Smooth Criminal kicked in, and Meta Knight started to click his fingers and nod to the music for the first two bars. Quickly, he did a little jig in time with the music and froze in a stance, clicking now with the other hand. The verse kicked in and as Meta Knight thrust his chest to every beat, he started to sing.

"As she came into the window, was a sound of, a crescendo..."

Imitating the voice coming from the CD, Meta Knight started to shuffle along the room, doing a waving motion with his body.

"He came into her apartment, saw the bloodstains, on the carpet..."

He stopped and did a spin before freezing again.

"So she ran under the table, you could see she, was unable..."

He now briskly walked back to where he started dancing, while singing the last line.

"Then she ran into the bedroom, she was struck down, it was her doom..."

Then, as the bridge kicked in, Meta Knight started to dance, putting his hands to his chest and nodding before doing a couple more wave motions, followed by quick to the beat dancing, using complicated balance to make it look better.

Then, as the chorus kicked in, he started to sing the words in a falsetto voice while stomping his feet. Quickly, by the time he was to sing the second line, he did a few motions with his arms and did a small hop. On the third line, he crossed his arms and moved his head around in a circle, doing a full 360 spin after it. By the fourth line, he was doing some sort of pretend walk, where he wasn't moving, but waving his arms as if he was. A little more dancing (that included slowly shaking his butt while feeling his body up and down with a hand, tipping his hat downwards before doing so) then came his favourite part.

"You've been hit by..."

He quickly grabbed his crotch with one hand and put the other behind his head. Then, he thrust his crotch twice in time to the rhythm.

"You've been struck by..."

A quick swap of the hands and another crotch thrust.

"A Smooth Criminal!"

Suddenly, the CD stopped. Meta Knight suddenly snapped out of the dream world he was lavishing in so much and turned to look at his CD player. To his horror, his gaze drifted past the door, which was open. As he looked back, he saw the whole bunch, Tiff, Tuff, King Dedede, Sword, Blade, Escargoon and even Kirby all standing by the door, looking at him in a way I can't really describe. It was sort of part horror, part hilarity and part confusion. Meta Knight looked at them.

Suddenly, his temperature rose and his face flushed red behind the mask. He realized something as he fell down on his back in embarrassment.

"I knew I should have locked the door......"


	2. Chapter 2

Well, after I had posted this story (or at least the first part of it), within hours I had storylines appearing in my head, all of them which seemed to work out well. I knew I could give it a good finish, so I decided to add a couple of chapters onto it, just for kicks. Not to worry, none of the plot will get lost, the story will still retain it's main theme. So without further ado, read on! BTW, Tiff is in her preteen years here, unlike my other short stories where she isn't, so no splashy romancing going on here...

Oh yeah, and if you don't get the jokes in this, here's the references:

Smooth Criminal: You should know this. Single off _Bad_

Bad: Name if MJ's 1987 album.

Thriller: MJ's 1982 album, best selling album of all time

Dangerous: Album from 1991

Billie Jean: Single off _Thriller_

Smooth Meta Knight Pt2

The following morning after the embarrassing incident that had occurred last night, Meta Knight decided to try and forget all about it and continue with normal life. So, donning his armour and sheathing his sword, he left his room from which the embarrassment started and made his way towards King Dedede's throne room.

But even a simple trip such as that wasn't going to be easy anymore. As Meta Knight closed his door, two people walked past.

"Hey look, it's the smooth criminal..." one whispered to the other. They started giggling as they walked down the corridor. Meta Knight gave a sigh and hoped it hadn't spread.

As he continued walking down the hallways, he saw a bunch of people walking the opposite direction. He prayed to be left alone, but God was on the line to the President of Uganda (if there is one), so his prayers weren't answered.

"Hey, how's Billie Jean treatin' ya?" one sneered.

"Watch out, he's dangerous!" another said.

"Done anything _bad_ lately?" a third shouted. Meta Knight felt extremely embarrassed, so he quickly and briskly walked past all of them as they laughed their heads off, determined to try and forget. But this wasn't going to happen.

He walked into the throne room and did the usual bowing.

"Is there anything new on the agenda today?" Meta Knight asked as he did his little bow. Dedede was sniggering. Meta Knight picked up on this and gave Dedede a look.

"Sir...please don't tell me you're thinking of last night?" he asked. "I've had enough people reminding me..."

"No, it's not that..." Dedede said, a hand to his mouth. "It's just...well...that dance you did last night...it was thriller!!! Hah ha ha ha ha!!!!!" he yelled and burst out in laughter. Anger built up inside Meta Knight. But in fear of getting fired for shouting at the boss, Meta Knight simply grunted in anger and walked away. As he walked, Dedede tried to fix things.

"Aw, come on Meta Knight!" he shouted. "You know it's a joke! Hey, come back! Don't be such a sissy!"

All day Meta Knight was faced with puns, insults and stupid jokes all to do with his dancing. Not one person felt sympathy for him. He was simply ridiculed all day.

As he walked into his room, he slammed the door and tossed his armour violently to one side before sitting on his bed and hiding his face.

"I can't believe it..." he said. "Nobody's going to give me any peace whatsoever. I'm doomed to be the laughing stock of Dreamland..." he said to himself. Then, there was a knock at the door. Meta Knight stayed quiet. The door opened up slowly. Tiff stuck her head through the door.

"...Meta Knight?" she asked quietly.

"Have you come to ridicule me like everybody else?" Meta Knight asked angrily. Tiff took a few steps in, closing the door quietly.

"No...I noticed you weren't feeling good, so I thought I'd cheer you up" she said. "I hate it when people are grumpy" Meta Knight looked up and watched as Tiff grabbed a chair and put it in front of Meta Knight before sitting down on it.

"Has everybody been making fun of you since last night?" Tiff asked. Meta Knight gave a slow nod.

"They won't leave me alone..." he said.

"...*sigh*...Sometimes people can be cruel" she said. Meta Knight looked around him and gave another sigh.

"Thing is, how am I going to make them stop?" he asked. "That was supposed to be one of my biggest secrets, and it was something I loved doing. But now I can't do it in fear of being mocked again. And as far as morale goes...nobody will take me seriously anymore. No matter how high a rank I am, I'll still be the fool of Dreamland..." he complained.

"...Well...I don't think you're a fool" she said softly. "In fact, I thought you were...kinda cool" she added. Meta Knight was surprised at this.

"...Cool?" he asked. "Me? You...you thought I was...cool?" Tiff gave a nod.

"You danced just like Michael Jackson himself!" she said. "How long have you been doing it for?" she asked.

"...A long time" Meta Knight said. "But not anymore..." Tiff patted his arm to try and raise his mood.

"Aw, cheer up Meta Knight!" she said encouragingly. "Just because you can dance doesn't mean you should let it ruin your social life! I mean, when I first saw you, I laughed because I never imagined I would see the day when a man as subdued and quiet as you would be dancing like Michael Jackson!" she explained. "It's like a celebrity dying...like those seven men that went on a space mission and died in an accident. They were shocked, but there were also jokes circulating, like saying NASA stood for Need Another Seven Astronauts" she explained. "It's people's way of trying to come to terms with something extraordinarily good or bad"

"But...I haven't died" Meta Knight said.

"Yeah...if you danced, then tripped up and died, then a lot more people would have been sad. But knowing Dreamland these days, they'll just keep making jokes" Tiff said.

"So how am I going to get back?" he asked. Tiff thought for a second.

"...Just ignore them" she said. "They'll grow tired. Or even better, be proud of the fact you can dance! It's not a crime, you know. It's a talent you have, and a talent thousands of people would also desire" she said. "I would be proud of it and forget the people who oppose you. They only make jokes because they can't dance like you can!" she said. Meta Knight's feeling had lifted now. He was feeling better already. He looked up and sat up straight.

"Yeah...you're right!" he said. "Thank you Tiff, you've put me back in a good mood" he added. "If only I could repay you..." Tiff stood up and gave Meta Knight a childish hug.

"You don't have to!" she said happily. "I like making people happy; it's my job around the castle! Well, good night Meta Knight!" she said. Then, she skipped out of the room and closed the door, leaving Meta Knight to his thoughts.

"...I don't have to be ashamed...that gives me an idea...." he thought.


	3. Chapter 3 NOT LAST CHAPTER

This will probably be the last part of the story, and I can easily say that it will be the one that you'll enjoy the most. Plus, in order to maintain the illusion that occurs after the opening paragraphs, you'll have to imagine all this in human form.

Smooth Meta Knight Part 3

The following day, Meta Knight took leave from Dreamland to pursue a two month vacation. His reason was unknown, but many thought he had finally cracked.

So two months passed and at the end of the two months, there was a ball held withing the castle, and supposedly Meta Knight would be returning that night. But as the sun drew closer to the horizon and set, Meta Knight was nowhere to be seen. Perhaps he was late?

In the grand hall, there were large arch shaped windows to one side and a grand wall of mirrors to the other side. The floor was large and was made from polished wood. There was a large stage at the end of this hallway and decorations surrounded the entire area. It was an absolutely huge hall, the biggest in Dreamland, with a capacity of roughly 10,000 people. When there were performances, people who paid good money would get to sit in the seats that sat on alcoves in the wall for a better view. There was also a tier rather high up full of seats above the grand entrance.

The Dreamland ball was an annual event that celebrated the creation of Dreamland. This was the 492nd anniversary, so no special number, but a special occasion nonetheless.

Tiff, who's hair and face were done up especially for the ball, was talking with Sword and Blade. She was concerned about Meta Knight, seeming that he loved these types of fancy do's.

"We don't know what time's he's coming back" Sword said. "All he said was he was coming back today, guaranteed"

"Oh, but he'll miss out on this wonderful ball!" Tiff said. "Are you sure he said he was coming back today?" she asked. Just about then, the lights suddenly dimmed and horns started playing. The stage started to flash red lights and dancers in mafia suits started to spread across the stage. Everyone started to cheer as five more men came down from the top of the stage, sliding down on rope. Gunshots could be heard coming from the stage and the horns were playing the iconic start to the James Bond theme. Then before the proper theme came in, one of the dancers at the back, who had his back turned to the crowd, started emitting sparks along with gunfire, silencing the song as if the man were getting shot. The man dropped revealing the shooter, a mystery man wearing a black veiled hood and a cloak that covered his body. The man started to strut slowly along to the beat of someone clicking whilst talking.

"As soon as she walked into the place I knew right then...There was something different about this girl..." he said. Then, he did a quick movement with his feet as if he was kicking the floor, accompanied by an orchestra hit. The man nearby his foot flinched on the floor rather dramatically. The silence came back with the clicking keeping a tempo.

"The way she moved, her hair, her face, her lines....divinity in motion...." he said. Then, he threw out his arms and the cloak flew off, but the hood stayed on, keeping the man's identity a secret still. The man seemed to be wearing some sort of futuristic space armour on his arms, legs and torso. An electronic drum beat had replaced the clicking, but still kept the same tempo.

As he slowly moved to one side, the men that had fallen around him started to get up and stand in a pattern. Then, all of the people moved into the middle and did some slow dancing that made their bodies look like moving illusions. The hooded man was doing the same, but a different move which didn't involve spinning. He started to do the whispery talk again.

"She walked right up to me...Gave me an offer I couldn't refuse..." he said. Then, all of the dancers and the hooded man put their hands just above their crotch swiftly but softly.

"A touch..." The group then blew a kiss with two fingers.

"A kiss..." The group turned their heads to the crowd.

"A seductive stare..." Then, all the group quickly turned to the other side and stamped their feet as the drum beat vanished, leaving the clicking again.

"The girl is bad..." the hooded man said. The group brought one arm out and clicked twice.

"The girl is dangerous..." They did a quick movement with their hands that went twice the speed of the beat. Then, the music stopped and a small set of violins were all playing a high note. All of the light on the stage focused of the front and the hooded man slowly walked backwards into the shade, vanishing. The clicking came back, but at a slightly slower tempo. Women now wearing voluptuous dresses walked onto the stage and started to dance with the men (who all wore fedoras) slowly. It looked like something from the 30's. Backing singers started to sing 'doo doo' along to the current tune to emphasise the 30's feeling. Everything had a laid back feeling to it. The crowd seemed to enjoy it and some even started to dance, thinking this was the song that was to be played. Wrong!

Suddenly, everyone in the crowd got a fright as the music suddenly stopped and the loud sound of a machine gun firing erupted through the hall. The spotlight focused on the hooded man who had reappeared behind the dancers on an elevated platform that sunk slowly to their level, wearing a white suit, blue shirt, gold trousers and a black tie. As he fired the gun, fireworks exploded at the top of the stage, moving across from one side to the other to create the illusion that the gun was actually firing bullets. The dancers pretended to take cover and fled the stage as this 'carnage' continued. As it reached the other side of the stage, the firing and fireworks stopped and a large white sheet unfurled from the top of the stage. A light shone from behind which cast the hooded man's shadow onto the sheet (the man was behind it).

The violins played a note higher and the clicking came back. Everyone could see the man's shadow, but not the man. The man threw away his gun and then put a hand up to his neck. Then, he grabbed his head and pulled off the hood he was wearing, which garnered a small reaction from the crowd who waited in suspense to see who it was. Tiff's worries of Meta Knight not being there to see it all had slowly vanished through curiosity of the show.

A fedora flew from behind the sheet and the man caught it, placing it on his head. He then did a few spins and did a few dance steps with his feet. But soon after, he stood still and just clicked in tempo with the clicking. Two other men, their shadows smaller than the mystery man appeared to each side. The clicking vanished and the violins gradually got louder for a bar until...

Sorry! I love to create suspense! Who could this mystery man be? Where is Meta Knight? Is he safe? Will he ever make it on time to watch this show? What is going to happen? Read the final chapter to discover!!! And there won't be any little introduction before the final chapter, I'll get right to it!


	4. Chapter 4 LAST CHAPTER

Okay, I lied about getting straight into it. If you don't know what the hell is going on in this chapter, waatch one of Michael Jackson's Smooth Criminal performances to get the basic idea.

Smooth Meta Knight Part 4

All of a sudden, the starting bass riff to Smooth Criminal erupted and people started cheering lightly, still unaware of whom the man was. The shadow on the sheet was standing nodding his head in time to the song. On the second bar, the smaller shadows pulled out machine guns of their own and the shooting noise begun again. This time, the explosions erupted from the sides of the sheet, releasing it and letting a pulley lift the sheet into the air. Everybody gasped at the white suited man behind it.

It was Meta Knight! Nobody in the crowd could believe it and started to cheer madly. With an array of backing dancers strutting their stuff in the background, Meta Knight walked up to the front of the stage where the crowd had rushed up to the front, screaming in joy. Meta Knight loved this attention, but he had to stay focused to win back the hearts of his people.

He started thrusting his chest to the beat, flipping his hands every beat.

"As she came into the window, was a sound of, a crescendo..."

He started to sidle to the right side of the stage, shuffling smoothly with his feet whilst his body was still looking at the crowd.

"He came into her apartment; there were bloodstains, on the carpet..."

He started to shuffle back, adjusting his hat so his eyes were hidden.

"So she ran under the table, you could see she, was unable..."

He was still shuffling, but slowed down to a stop in front of four backing dancers.

"So she ran into the bedroom, she was struck down, it was her doom..."

The bridge kicked in and as Meta Knight sung the words "Annie, are you okay?" repeatedly, he started to dance in synchronization with his dancers. The crowd were still yelling, Tiff almost fainted in shock and Sword and Blade were going mental.

On the first line, the five turned to the side and stepped on the spot whilst occasionally bringing their hand up to stroke their fedoras. As the second line came, the five quickly turned to the crowd and stretched their hands out before twisting their legs in and putting their hand to their midsections, nodding to the beat. The third line showed the five doing a smooth back and forth movement with their bodies and arms. Then, by the fourth line, they had all smoothly turned their backs to the crowd and clicked in time to the song.

As Meta Knight was about to go into the chorus, he did one spin before singing out the chorus, waking to one side of the stage. He then pointed to one side, his other hand holding his fedora before bringing the stretched hand down. He did a little on-the-spot dance for the rest of the chorus, just to give the left side of the crowd a little attention.

As the chorus ended and the bridge kicked back in, Meta Knight stylishly walked towards the right side, where the backing dancers (men and women) were doing a little group dance. Another dancer appeared from the wings and pretended to provoke them until Meta Knight turned up at the end of the bridge and grabbed the man's arm.

"You've been hit by..."

He throws his arm down and the man falls to the floor. He pretends to struggle getting up.

"You've been struck by..."

Meta Knight throws his hand out towards the man on the floor as if he were showcasing the man. The man falls flat to the floor.

"A Smooth Criminal!" he shouts.

Then, as the fallen man is dragged away, the group start dancing again. They took a step to the right, then, flailed their arms and crossed them quickly. Still crossed, they spun their arms in a circle before separating them and turning to their sides, grabbing their thigh and head. They pull their head down and Meta Knight stand still and grabbed his gut, throwing his other arm out, yelling. The crowd went insane once again, jumping and chanting the lyrics with him. He had never felt so great, and his favourite part was coming up!

The four dancers got in a line and turned sideways. Meta Knight quickly slid into the gap in the middle and the five stood straight. Then, they started doing little hops towards the right while the second verse kicked in.

"So she came in through the out way, it was Sunday, what a black day...Mouth to mouth resuscitations, sounding heartbeats, intimidations..."

The bridge kicked in again and as Meta Knight sung, he walked out of the line of still hopping dancers. He walked to the front y the end of the first line and pulled a little pose before walking around and through the middle of the dancers. Then, as the second line came in, the backing dancers sung the original vocals while Meta Knight sung them at a different time. Also, as he did this, he started to wave his hips and rubbed a hand down his body in a suggestive manner. All the women in the crowd went completely berserk as they watched Meta Knight seduce them with his moves.

As the last line of the bridge came, Meta Knight ran back to the four dancers, who were still in line doing their thing and slotted in the middle. Then, as the chorus came in, the five put their left foot out and shook their left hand. Then, they swapped hands and legs and did the same. Still on the first line, they then did a pattern with their hands and threw them out, jumping in the air. As they landed on the second line, they crossed their arms and waved their heads in a circular motion before stepping on the spot for the rest of the second line. They repeated this for the third and fourth line as well, to the joy of the fans.

The next bridge was only one line, so Meta Knight quickly ran up to the front of the stage. Then came his lines again.

"You've been hit by..."

He quickly turned sideways.

"You've been struck by..."

He blew a kiss similar to the one in the introductory dance and looked to the crowd.

"A Smooth Criminal!"

Then, with Meta Knight far in front, he and the four dancers did the same small dance routine they did after the last chorus. But after they had done that, the five walked off to the side of the stage and they were covered in darkness as the spotlight focused on another dancer, holding dynamite. A siren started to ring as the song continued and the dancer ran around with the dynamite before throwing it. As the guitar solo came, the sound of an explosion was heard and light flooded the arena, where everyone gasped in amazement at what was happening on the right side of the stage.

Meta Knight and his dancers were leaning over the edge of the stage and above the crowd. They were leaning so much, everyone knew it was physically impossible and suddenly identified it as the anti-gravity lean. As the crowd's reaction was intense, Meta Knight felt a bubbling feeling inside of him, knowing the performance was going ecstatically well. This was his favourite part as well!

But his legs couldn't hold him forever. The five then leant back to a normal standing position and slowly shuffled backwards before they started to slowly spin around like illusions; it looked like their feet weren't moving but they were moving in circles.

The chorus kicked in again, and Meta Knight started to sing "I don't know!" in a high falsetto voice as he walked to the left side of the stage, doing a little dance for the first part of the chorus. Then, as the second part came, he felt the energy bubble inside him and he grabbed his hat and took it off, running to the other side of the stage again, singing an improvisation over the real words. As the long chorus was drawing to an end, Meta Knight swiftly (but stylishly) put his fedora back on. Then, the chorus ended and the song continued playing.

Meta Knight walked right to the middle and did a long section of illusion dancing, which got the crowd going. First, he slowly moved his head from side to side, slowly moving his waist as he did so. Then, he moved a little more, moving his arms around as well. Then his legs started to move as he did the circling dance again, wowing the crowd with these steps of his. But he knew sadly that the song was drawing to an end, so he decided to finish in style. He stopped illusion dancing as the song was about to hit the ending. He suddenly tipped his hat.

"You've been hit by..."

He did two quick steps from side to side.

"You've been struck by..."

He grabbed his hat.

"A Smooth Criminal!"

He then threw his hat into the wild crowd as a set of fire works exploded to each side of him. The hall exploded into a thunderous applause as Meta Knight stood triumphantly on the stage. In the crowd, he could see Tiff clapping along with Sword and Blade, with a beaming smile on her face. He gave a little nod to her, and then turned around to see everyone on the stage was starting to leave. He gave one last wave to his crowd and walked off, proud to call the night his.

It was late in the night and Meta Knight hung his colourful suit on the wall. He knew he had done it. He had won the respect of his fellow people back and the jokes would end. As he contemplated his work, a knock came on the door and Tiff walked in, smiling.

"Hello..." she said. Meta Knight stood up. At that moment, Tiff broke and ran towards Meta Knight to give him the biggest hug she had ever given him. Meta Knight felt happy, as iof she were his daughter or something.

"You were awesome Meta Knight!!!" she said. "And I thought you were still away!" Meta Knight gave a small chuckle.

"I had to make some sort of impact when I came back, huh? You were right Tiff, I shouldn't have been ashamed of my dancing. I took that advice and I decided to make it known that I wasn't ashamed" he said. Tiff looked up to him.

"You did the right thing" she said. "Have you considered performing as a career? You could make millions!"

"Ah, I could...but..." he said. Then, he sat down on his bed and then lied on it.

"I'd rather keep such a thing to myself" he said. "For me to enjoy personally. Fighting's my job, dancing can be a pastime" he said. Tiff looked down, a little disappointed.

"So...you're not going to perform again?" she asked. Meta Knight sat up and looked at Tiff, who didn't look very happy. After all she'd done for him, was he going to just let her down again?

"...Well...there's always next year's ball..." he said. Tiff then looked up and a smile came on her face.

"...Really?" she asked.

"Ah sure, what the heck" Meta Knight said. "Just for you"

And with that, Meta Knight had finally set things right. Perhaps there's a moral in this story somewhere, to never be ashamed of a talent. Especially one that only you yourself may possess. Like Meta Knight did, why not showcase it to the world, show them you're not afraid and show them that you're proud of who you are and what you can achieve. Aw heck, now I'm just rambling again. Well, adios, and if you're a fan of my writing after this, go check out my other stories. Guaranteed to make you smile...or cry...or laugh...or punch the screen...whatever the emotion. Heh...I'm off to go get a popsicle...mmm...strawberry flavour....


End file.
